


Carnal Desires

by MeiYayoi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Hardcore, Just Sex, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiYayoi/pseuds/MeiYayoi
Summary: No plot, just smut. The very definition of treat me like a princess and fuck me like a whore.
Relationships: Trip/Virus (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Carnal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A treat to all Virus and Trip fans out there who simply wants their carnal desires satiated XD

I walked into the room to see Virus and Trip shooting glares towards me. I initially thought I did something to anger them but before I could utter a word, Virus pulled me in with a hand on my waist. My head tilted backwards as he locked lips with me since they both tower above me. My eyes widened in shock as I felt his hot tongue slip into me. As he ventured through my lips, I felt my cheeks burn in desire. I reciprocated his feelings by moving my abdomen closer to his body, pulling in the distance between us that much more.

Virus let out a soft moan as I do so and behind me, I felt Trip’s sharp stare still being directed at me. I gazed into Virus’ eyes longingly as he ravaged me through my lips, with trickles of saliva leaking through the edge of my mouth. He held me tightly against him in a way that one of my arms was pinned between our bodies. My hand grabbed onto his shirt as I let the sensations overwhelm me, nearly scratching him through his shirt.

I was enjoying how this bespectacled blonde was making me feel as I felt a body of heat envelope me from my back. I could see the desire in Trip’s face as he showered kisses down my back. Virus finally let me take a breather as I was about to run out of breath from his kisses. As we parted lips, a string of saliva dangled between our them. He had a smirk on his face once we locked eyes, obviously showing his satisfaction in dominating me. I returned the favor by reaching my head up as far as I could to leave a mark on his collarbone.

I felt Virus’ body shiver in excitement as he allowed me to leave a mark on his skin. Just as I was doing so, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my shoulder. It was Trip leaving his mark on me in return. I was overflowed with ecstasy as the blonde in front of me chomped down on my collarbone, leaving yet another bite mark behind. My head tilted back once again as I felt the pleasure taking over, letting out a gasp of air. Every time I release a gasp of air in pleasure, it felt as though a small part of my soul was being sucked out of me. I love knowing that there is still someone out there who loves me for me; not the façade I put up in front of everyone.

While I was lost in my thoughts, I snapped back into reality as I saw the blonde in front of me disappear from my sight. Before I managed to seek out his whereabouts, my whole body jumped out of shock as I felt pleasure overwhelm me yet again. I was leaning onto Trip behind me now since I couldn’t hold myself up anymore, as my legs always give out on me whenever I’m enveloped in ecstasy. Trip was cupping my chest and fondling with them when I felt my legs suddenly lift off the floor.

Trip is now supporting my full body weight. Virus had both my feet in the air, my knees bent while he was on his knees. He held onto my thighs as he feasted on my nether regions this time. They both knew exactly which buttons to press to satisfy my hunger. I grabbed onto Virus’ hair in pleasure as Trip forcefully turned my head to face him. Our lips lock as I let his tongue slip into me. I was losing my sanity with these blondes every time they did exactly what my body desired.

My tongue intertwined with Trip’s as our lips were pressed against each other. I feel my body reaching its breaking point as both blondes devoured both ends of my body. I shut my eyes, feeling my head going crazy from all the heat. I just let myself feel the pleasure tingling all over my body. My mind always goes blank whenever I’m enjoying the moment. I love not being able to think of anything but the sensations I felt during our heated sessions.

Feeling Virus taking me in down below was indescribable. He sucked and licked where I’m most sensitive, I dug into his hair with my hands even deeper as his fingers easily entered and expanded my insides. I was once again going out of breath, but I didn’t have the strength, nor the will left in me to resist any longer. The way blondie down under was loosening me up, it was as though he really was feasting on me.

A dissatisfied gasp left my lips once they parted from my body after they signaled each other with their eyes to move onto the next step. My whole body was still lifted off the floor when Virus stood back up. I’m now sandwiched between the two as they teased me with their members where I crave it most. Virus rocked his lower body up and down while Trip rocked his back and forth to further drive me over the edge. I stared daggers at the blonde in front of me and gritted my teeth as I wrapped my arms around him, moving closer to lick him up from the side of his neck to his ear. As I nibbled onto his earlobe, I felt a slight shiver from Virus once again. I was about to plead for more verbally when Trip – still carrying me in the air with both arms on my thighs – walked towards the bed in the room.

I was half expecting the blonde to throw me onto the bed as he usually does, but instead he lovingly planted more kisses onto my shoulder and sat on top of the sheets. Now on top of him, he began undressing himself while scooting back further into the center of the bed. The view in front of me was also to die for as Virus decided to treat my eyes with a strip tease. As he lifted his shirt above and over his head, he stared into my eyes while licking his lips, a signal for me to prepare myself for what’s about to come.

Virus still had his glasses on as he knew how much it turned me on every time they had their way with me. The blonde before me already had all his clothes off his back when he was climbing onto the bed. While I was enjoying myself with the view in front of me, I didn’t even realize that the man I’m on top of already had his clothes off and has begun unbuttoning my shirt. By the time Virus reached me on the bed, I’ve already felt my bra clasp snap apart. With all 3 of us in the room in our birthday suits, I could’ve sworn I saw a glint in their eyes flash across as they both moved in to devour me whole.

Trip lifted one of my legs up, which in turn made me fall onto the bed. With me on my side, I turned to face him just as he bit on his lip and stretched his hand out to invite me in with a devilish smile on his face. I accepted the invitation by climbing onto and facing him, with his member now firmly in between my thighs and sitting right at my entrance. With the smirk still present he signaled me to lower my body without saying a word.

As I felt my opening expand with his member entering me, Trip supported me with his hands by holding me upright. My legs were already giving as usual when I felt my chest being enveloped by two hands from behind. He squeezed his hands tight as he supported me while I lowered my body further. The whole time my nether regions was swallowing Trip up, I could see the pleasure in both of their now flushed faces of expression. Trip hit a spot where I felt it the most, which caused my body to react by arching my back forward. By the time I’ve swallowed him whole, I could feel Virus’ member – who has yet to enter me – twitching uncontrollably by my rear. He was raring to go.

My entrance was expanding and tightening up as Trip took a breather before moving his hips. As I took in deep breathes to accommodate to his size, Virus suddenly had one of his fingers slip into the very same entrance Trip’s member was in. The sudden shock sent waves of pleasure through my entire body. My eyes widen as a moan escaped my lips. Trip still wasn’t moving as I revealed my yearning towards him by lowering my upper body and teasingly breathed into his ear.

I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to thrust so badly but before I could question anything, Virus already had 2 fingers in me. I wanted to question as to why he was still stretching me out further, but I was too weak to attempt anything other than take in all the pleasure at that moment. That is when I felt it. His hot member was about to enter my already stuffed entrance. Once I realized what was about to happen, my eyes widened yet again as I reached out behind me in a weak attempt to stop him from moving forward.

I yelled out loud once I felt his member enter me. I could feel my entire body tingling with sensation. Virus was holding me firmly in place by hugging me tightly from behind to allow my body to further accustom itself to my entrance being stretched to its extend. He was also holding me upright from behind so I wouldn’t have any room to escape. My irises slowly rolled to the back of my head as I felt the ecstasy overcome my whole body. My entire body was twitching uncontrollably as I felt saliva flowing out the edges of my lips.

I was about to reach my tipping point as they both began thrusting into me with everything they’ve got. All I could see at that point was the back of my eyelids when my vision suddenly blurred, and I could feel my consciousness begin to drift away. I could however still feel it every time when one of them would thrust into me and hit my sensitive spots, the other would pull out just to thrust back in again. They timed their thrusts perfectly, making sure all I felt was extreme pleasure.

The whole room was filled with our moans, the sound of body slapping against body, and our bodily fluids squelching away. I was desperately trying to hold onto my consciousness when I felt their thrusts increase in speed. As they continued grinding into me ceaselessly, I could feel myself about to reach my climax. With them understanding my body in its entirety, they knew when to increase their speed to push me towards the end goal.

I feel my body begin spasming as I tightened around both their members. My body was now arched forward, and the pleasure obviously shown in my eyes. As my long-drawn-out climax was hit repeatedly, Virus and Trip took in a deep breath and both thrusted into the deepest part of my entrance. They gritted their teeth as I remain enveloped around them while they both released their load into me.

The warmth that enveloped me truly pushed me over the edge as I collapsed onto Trip. I could feel their chest pounding as they gasped for air after their releases. Feeling the blonde below me lovingly caress my hair, I clasped his hand and reached up to lock lips with him yet again. Enjoying the sensations they offered me up until this point, I happily accepted it all and felt my consciousness slowly but surely slip away.


End file.
